Man nennt mich Minx4: Endlich Daheim
by bluenique
Summary: Jeanna kehrt nach Jersey zurück um Geburtstag zu feiern. Wird am Ende alles gut?Letzter Teil von Minx Nachwort
1. Heim kommen

Man sollte schon mindestens den ersten und den dritten Teil gelesen haben sonst macht das hier wenig Sinn aber seis drum.

Jeanna aka Minx ist eine neue Schülerin im X Internat. Jetzt fährt sie mit ihrem Herr Papa ,Hank, Heim nach Jersey um zusammen mit ihrem Stiefvater ihren vierzehnten Geburtstag zu feiern. Es ist ganz schön schwer sich der Vergangenheit zu stellen...

----

Am nächsten Tag brachten uns Dana mit June zum Flughafen.  
Sie sah seltsam aus. Irgendwie war ihre Gesichtsfarbe alles andere als gesund.  
Zumindest nicht normal, soweit ich, die blau im Gesicht war, sowas überhaupt sagen konnte.  
Sie war nicht blass, aber es war ein Unterton in ihrer Haut, den ich nie zuvor bei irgendjemanden gesehen hatte.  
Wenn man schon bei weißen Menschen von „Pink"(im englischem- nique) sprach, was war sie dann?Violett?  
Hank war sehr besorgt.  
„Kann ich dich überhaupt so alleine hier lassen?"

Sie nickte. "Es ist alles in Ordnung. Es sieht nur seltsam aus"  
"Sicher?"  
"Sicher, du kommst doch eh am Montag wieder.", sagte sie bestimmt. Sie fasste sich an den Arm.  
Obwohl es fast unerträglich heiss war, hatte sie ein langärmeligs T-Shirt an.

Mein Vater nahm ihre Hand und schob das T-Shirt ein wenig nach oben und betrachtete ihr Handgelenk  
"Ich möchte, das du Becky bittest, am Wochenende bei dir zu übernachten..."  
"Ich bin kein Kind, Henry, wenn etwas ist, werde ich sie anrufen...verdammt", sie schüttelte den Kopf, "ich bin wirklich in Ordnung und ich möchte mich auch nicht streiten!"  
Hank nickte stumm.

Wir verabschiedeten uns schließlich und bestiegen unser Flugzeug.  
Ich war außergewöhnlich ruhig.  
Mein Vater nahm meine Hand.  
"Es war schön, dass du bei uns warst, Jeanna", sagte er.  
"Das hört sich ja an, als ob ich nicht mehr wiederkommen darf.", sagte ich und stupste ihn ein wenig.  
"Ganz im Gegenteil, wenn du möchtest, kannst du mich sooft besuchen wie du es möchtest. Und ich werde dich auch weiterhin besuchen!"

Er seufzte:" Ich wünschte, du würdest bei uns einziehen-"

"Oh, aber lass Dana erst mal wieder gesund werden", erklärte ich verlegen."Sie braucht dich jetzt mehr, als ich dich!"  
"Du hast ja gehört, wie sie mich braucht", antwortete er ernst, "Dana ist Dana. Ich werde sie in dieser Hinsicht nie ändern- Sie wird immer ein Sturkopf bleiben."  
Ich nickte. "Stimmt du hast recht. Bleibt sie so pinkisch?"  
Hank schüttelte den Kopf..  
„Ganz gewiss nicht..."Wir landeten und mein Herz begann wieder an zu klopfen.  
Ich war beinahe zu Hause.  
Als mich Mike besucht hatte, war meine Sehnsucht nach zu Hause so groß erschienen. Nun war alles nur noch unheimlich.  
Ich wollte unseren Kofferkuli schieben, denn obwohl wir einiges an Gepäck hatte, erlaubte es mir doch eine aufrechte-halbwegs aufrechte Haltung anzunehmen. Das war ganz tröstlich im Gewimmel.

Wir waren schon bei dem Taxi, das uns nach Hause bringen sollte, als ich _sie_ sah.  
Leah stand am Ausgang und unterhielt sich mit einem älteren Mann.  
Ich kannte ihn wage.  
Es war ihr Großvater aus Colorado.  
Joshua, Leahs Bruder, trug seine Reisetasche.  
Ausgerechnet. Ausgerechnet jetzt.

Sehnsüchtig sah ich zu ihr herüber.  
Wahrscheinlich würde sie mich nicht einmal erkennen, geschweige denn begrüßen wollen.  
Sie sah mich momentan sowieso nicht. Zu ihrem Großvater gedreht, erzählte sie ihm etwas offenbar ziemlich lustiges.  
Der Großvater jedoch, blickte plötzlich zu uns herüber.  
Er sagte irgendetwas und lachte.  
Joshua und Leah sahen in unsere Richtung.  
Leah wurde augenblicklich blass.  
Ihr Unterkiefer fiel beinahe auf den Fußboden.  
Joshua zog die Stirn kraus starrte mich an. Er sagte offenbar abwehrend etwas.  
Ich bin kein Lippenleser, aber es sah aus wie:"unmöglich!"  
Der alte Mann nickte und fasste Leah bei der Schulter.  
Sie sah ihn kurz an und antwortete.  
Dann starrte sie wieder.  
Es war keine besondere Reaktion.

Viele Leute starrten uns jeden Tag genauso an, wie die drei, aber es war Leah- mein Herz blutete.  
Ich steckte ihr die Zunge raus und stieg ins Taxi zu meinem Vater.  
"Was war das denn?", fragte er verwundert.  
"Ach gar nichts", sagte ich wütend,"Ich bin nur kein Farbfernseher"  
Dann schnallte ich mich an.

Leah starrte dem Taxi hinterher. Plötzlich stürzte sie los und brüllte irgendwas.  
Meinen Namen?  
"Kennst du das Mädchen?", fragte Hank erstaunt.  
"Keine Ahnung", antworte ich gereizt."Auf alle Fälle jetzt nicht mehr..."  
"Sie schien das anders zu sehen..."  
"Denkst du...?", fragte ich schnippisch.  
Ich dachte daran, was Leah über ihn gesagt hatte und ballte wütend die Faust.

Der Rückweg war seltsam.  
Je näher wir meiner alten Heimat kamen, um so mehr spielte mein Magen verrückt.  
Es war fast ein halbes Jahr her, dass ich von hier mit einer großen, schwarzen Limousine abgeholt worden war. Von einem fremden Mann, der mein Vater war.

Nun war alles anders und doch ein wenig wie damals-nur das sich jetzt mein altes Leben nun fremd an fühlte.  
In unserer Straße waren die Bäume so grün.  
Es war alles so ausverschämt sommerlich.  
Obwohl es ja nur ein halbes Jahr her war, schien es mir, als wäre ich Jahrzehnte weg gewesen.  
Es war noch so, wie ich es kannte.  
Und dennoch bemerkte ich, die kleinen Veränderungen, die einem nicht wirklich auffallen, wenn man es jeden Tag sieht.

Die Garfields renovierten ihr Haus, es hatte eine neue Fassade.  
Der kleine Kiosk war einem China Imbiss gewichen.  
An der Ecke war die Telefonzelle, die sowieso immer kaputt war, war endlich gegen eine neuere ausgetauscht worden.

Das Baumhaus in Sues Garten war jetzt endlich neu gestrichen.  
Ich dachte an den Spaß den wir hatten, als wir es eingenommen hatten.  
Oh, was würde es jetzt nur für einen großen Spaß machen. Jetzt wo ich klettern konnte und keine Angst mehr hatte...  
"Alles in Ordnung?", fragte mein Vater vorsichtig.  
"Ich weiß nicht so genau. Es ist alles so vertraut und dennoch..."  
Ich beendete meinen Satz nicht.  
"Fremd, nicht wahr?", fragte mein Vater.  
Ich nickte. "Genau...ich ich weiß nicht, ob ich noch hierher gehöre-"  
"Du gehörst hierher, glaub mir", sagte er sanft.  
Dann hielt das Taxi.  
Mike öffnete die Haustür und trat davor. Schnell riss ich die Autotür auf und hoppelte auf ihn zu.  
"MIIIIIIKEEEEE", kreischte ich.  
Er öffnete ein wenig zögernd die Arme und ich sprang ihn förmlich an.

Niemals wieder wollte ich ihn loslassen, nie wieder.  
Ich war so dankbar, ihn endlich wieder zu sehen.  
"Mike oh Mike ich bin zu Hause!", heulte ich."Ich hab dich so schrecklich, so schrecklich vermisst!"  
Er umarmte mich ebenso fest wie ich ihn und seine Stimme zitterte verdächtig.  
Sanft streichelte er mir übers Haar.  
"Oh Jeanny, ich dich doch auch!"Das war ein Zugeständnis, was ich fast nicht von ihm erwartet hatte.  
Endlich löste ich mich doch aus seinem Arm.

"Ich hab dich im Fernsehen gesehen!" sagte er.  
"Hast Du?", fragte ich erstaunt, dann fiel mir die Präsidenten-Party wieder ein.  
"Wir sollten deinem Dad mit dem Gepäck helfen...", sagte er gefasst.  
Ich nickte.  
Dann gingen wir gemeinsam zum Taxi.

Mein Vater hatte schon all die Taschen brav aus dem Auto geladen und lächelte Mike freundlich an.  
"Hallo Michael", sagte er und streckte ihm die Hand entgegen.  
Ein wenig zögernd nahm Mike die Hand und lächelte zurück.  
"Ich bin froh, das Sie hier sind!"  
Mein Vater nickte. "Jeanna erst!", sagte er.  
Ich ging zwischen den beiden zurück zum Haus und schleppte meine Tasche hoch in mein Zimmer.

Verhalten sah ich mich um.  
Alles war genauso, wie ich es verlassen hatte. Ein bisschen ordentlicher, natürlich.  
Es roch so wundervoll. So sehr nach "Zuhause". So sehr nach meiner Mom.

Oder konnte ich es nur deshalb noch riechen, weil ich jetzt so war?  
Ich wusste es nicht. Aber es war schön, dass ein wenig von ihr immer noch in diesem Haus war.  
Schließlich stand ich auf und sah aus dem Fenster.  
Der Garten war ein wenig vernachlässigt, denn Mike war niemand, der gern Unkraut zupfte.  
Was ihn nicht davon abhielt, hin und wieder gern in einem aufgeräumten Garten zu sitzen und zu lesen.  
Ich bemerkte, wie dicht die Bäume zusammen standen und überlegte, wie es wohl wäre...Nein!  
Konnte ich nicht einmal meinen Garten ansehen, ohne das starke Bedürfnis zu haben, auf alle Bäume zu klettern?  
Sonst war das OK. Aber ausgerechnet hier? Es war nicht richtig...oder?  
Noch etwas konnte ich von hier aus sehen.

Leahs Haus.  
Ich konnte sogar direkt in ihr Zimmer schauen.  
Es war zu weit um, Details zu erkennen aber mit einem Fernglas und den Morse-Apparat, den ich vor drei Jahren gebaut hatte, war es leicht gewesen, sich zu verständigen...später hatten wir unsere Handys benutzt und meine Maschine wanderte auf den Dachboden.  
Ach wie wundervoll wäre es doch - Nein, ganz und gar unmöglich-nicht nachdem...

"Willst du gar nicht wieder mit uns nach unten kommen?", rief mein Vater von unten.  
"Schon, ich zieh mir nur was anderes an.", rief ich zurück.  
Das sollte ich wirklich machen, damit es nicht so auffiel, dass ich so lange weg geblieben war..  
Als ich mich umgezogen hatte, konnte ich nicht widerstehen.  
Ich öffnete den Schrank und besah meine alten Sachen.

Es war unvorstellbar, dass ich jemals da hinein gepasst hatte.  
Ich stellte mich vor den Spiegel und hielt mir eines meiner alten T-Shirts vor die Brust.  
Ich sah mein eigenes Spiegelbild und das T-Shirt sah so winzig aus.  
Ich warf das T-Shirt aufs Bett und ging nach Unten, zu den beiden.

Die alten Fotos hingen immer noch an der Wand bei der Treppe - Weniger dem einen. Das, welches ich jetzt hatte. Ich streichelte über das Portrait meiner Mutter. Was sie wohl jetzt sagen würde, wäre sie noch am Leben...  
„Verlasse mein Haus", wie sie es mit meinem Vater getan hatte?

Ich setzte mich auf die Bank in der Küche.  
Mein Vater saß am gleichen Platz, wo er damals gesessen hatte. An dem Tag, an dem ich ihn kennen gelernt hatte.  
"Wollen wir uns etwas zum Essen bestellen? Um die Ecke hat ein kleiner Chinaservice aufgemacht. Der ist nicht schlecht."Mike sah mich an.

Ich liebte Chinesisches Essen, kein Zweifel.  
Aber heute wollte ich etwas essen, dass ich mir in meinen schlaflosen Nächten im Institute sehnlichst herbei gewünscht hatte.

"Ich..wenn es dir nichts ausmacht... Ich würde gern mit dir Kochen - Natürlich nur wenn alles da ist. Für Spagetti mit Fleischklößchen...", ich sah ihn bittend an, "Niemand macht das so wie wir-"  
Ich sah ihn bittend an.  
"Naja klar, warum denn nicht...?", antwortete er etwas überrascht.  
"Juhuhh", jubelte ich und sah mich zu Hank um.  
"Ich wusste gar nicht das du kochen kannst.", sagte mein Vater erstaunt.  
"Kann ich auch nicht. Nur Spagetti, aber die sind die allerbesten der Welt!", ich hüpfte ausgelassen auf die Arbeitsplatte um den Schrank zu öffnen und einen großen Topf hervor zuholen.  
"Mit Klößchen"  
"Ja,Klößchen", sagte Mike grinsend. Ich reichte ihm den Topf.  
"Klööööößchen- viel Fleisch!!!", lachte ich ausgelassen.  
Mike starrte mich erschrocken an.

"Was ist...?" Unsicher sah ich mich zu meinem Vater um.  
Er spiegelte, was ich gemacht hatte und dann begriff ich plötzlich.  
Mike musste erst lernen mit mir umzugehen.

Es war ja ganz neu für ihn, dass ich jetzt so war, wie ich war und der Besuch im Institut schon lange her.  
Ich vergaß oft, dass Leute überhaupt solche Gefühle mir gegenüber haben konnten, denn es war natürlich für mich natürlich vollkommen absurd.  
Selbst Elaine und Rahne hatte ich manchmal verschreckt.  
Es war mir sehr unangenehm, denn schließlich war ich nichts weiter, als ich selbst.Und ich hatte mir das ganze ja nicht ausgesucht.

Mein Vater machte eine Geste.  
Entspann dich sagte er mit den Händen.  
Ich nickte langsam.  
Verlegen sah ich ihm zu, wie er Wasser in den Topf einließ.  
"Wir werden deinem Vater die besten Fleischbällchen der Stadt servieren.", sagte er wieder entspannt und lächelte.

Und so geschah es.  
Mein Vater, der ja bekannter Massen ein ausgezeichneter Koch war, schien sehr zufrieden.  
„Hast du Lust, wenn du das nächste mal zu uns kommst, mir beim Kochen zu helfen?, fragte er.  
„Ja aber ich möchte mehr tun, als nur dein Gemüse putzen."  
Hank lächelte. „Ich werde dir alles zeigen, OK?"

Später spielten wir _Trivial Persuit_, was natürlich ein echtes Heimspiel für Hank war- Er war aber wenigstens so nett und ließ uns hin und wieder trotzdem eine Karte ziehen.

Es wurde noch ein wirklich schöner Abend, obwohl ich den Verdacht hatte, das Mike hin und wieder allzu bewusst wurde, dass er derzeit zwischen zwei blauen Mutanten saß und ihm das Ganze in gewisser Weise ziemlich unheimlich war.  
"Ich bin immer noch ich...", sagte ich ernst zu ihm, als ich mich ins Bett verabschiedete,"und das da ist nur Fell-Ich hab es mir nicht ausgesucht und Hank auch nicht. Wir sind wirklich ganz normal im Kopf- auch wenn es vielleicht nicht so aussieht, weißt du..."

Mike nickte und lächelte verlegen.  
"Ich weiß" ,antwortete er schließlich,"aber manchmal dauert es ein wenig, bis das Wissen auch im Bauch ankommt"


	2. Ein geradezu himmlisches Geschenk

Ich lag im Bett.  
In meinem eigenen Bett. Es roch wie _mein_ Bett riechen sollte, fühlte sich frisch und sauber an, aber vertraut.   
Anders als mein Zimmer im Internat. So toll und schön die Zimmer waren. Mir war immer bewusst, dass in meinem Bett schon jemand anderes geschlafen hatte.  
Das war nicht schlimm, eigentlich.  
Ich stellte mir heimlich immer vor, es wäre das Bett der anderen Jean gewesen - was natürlich eher unwahrscheinlich war- aber dennoch war es ein fremdes Bett.  
Vielleicht würde es irgendwann mein Bett sein. Wer weiß?  
Ich hatte mich an das Bett in Washington auch gewöhnt.  
Es war so schön, so neu.  
Es war eindeutig das tollste was ich je hatte.  
Aber dieses _hier_, fühlte sich an und roch genau wie mein Bett.   
Es war einfach richtig.

Die Sommernacht war lau.  
Eine Fliege war in mein Zimmer geschwirrt und setzte sich auf meine Stirn.  
Unwirsch zog ich die Decke über den Kopf.  
Diese dämliche Fliege.  
"Surr woanders, ich habe keine Lust auf dein Gesumme!"  
Sie verstand vermutlich nicht, was ich von ihr wollte oder es interessierte sie nicht - und sie schien auch keine Angst vor mir zu haben.  
Fröhlich flog sie durch mein Zimmer und erkundete es.  
Schließlich erwischte ich sie.  
Eigentlich wollte ich ihr ja gar nicht wehtun.  
Ich trug sie also mit der hohlen Hand zum Fenster und schüttelte sie durch den offenen Spalt.  
Als ich sie aus dem Fenster geworfen hatte, sah ich ihr nach, wie sie sich in die Sommernacht verschwand

Ach, wenn doch nur all die Leute, die immer Panik-Anfälle bekamen, wann immer sie mich sahen, das gesehen hätten!  
Ich konnte wirklich nicht mal der blöden, nervigen Fliege ernsthaft etwas tun.   
Vielleicht würden sie dann begreifen, dass ich nichts böses wollte, außer sein.  
Aber manchmal ist ja schon die reine Existenz ein Verbrechen.

Zumindest fühlte ich mich oft genug so.

Unwillkürlich sah ich herüber zu Leahs Fenster.  
Drüben am Fenster auf der anderen Seite saß im Dämmerlicht ihrer Nachttischlampe jemand genau wie ich und starrte in die Dunkelheit. Es war -natürlich-Leah.  
Wer sonst?  
Es war ja ihr Zimmer.  
Auch sie sah hinüber zu mir, da war ich mir ziemlich sicher.

Ob sie bemerke, dass ich am Fenster saß?  
Mein Handy lag auf dem Nachttisch.  
Wenn sie wollte, könnte sie anrufen, die Nummer hatte sich ja nicht geändert.  
Ich machte ebenfalls meine Nachttischlampe an, damit sie sah, dass ich am Fenster saß.  
Aber anstatt positiv darauf zu reagieren, hüpfte sie anscheinend von dem Heizkörper in ihrem Zimmer und schaltete das Licht aus.  
Ob sie dennoch saß und guckte?  
Warum hatte ich eigentlich keine besonderen Augen? Nachtsicht wäre jetzt klasse. Oder Infrarot. Das war wirklich ärgerlich.  
Seufzend hüpfte ich vom Fenster auf mein Bett.

Endlich schlief ich ein.  
Ich träumte, ich ging mit meinem Vater spazieren an einem See.  
Gut möglich das es der See vom Xavier Institute war. Ich vermisste meine Mutter so sehr.  
Hank sah mich traurig an. „Du willst sie wieder haben, nicht wahr?", fragte er traurig.  
Stumm nickte ich. Plötzlich erhob sich das Wasser und meine Mutter stieg aus den Fluten. Einfach so. Sie stand ganz stumm da und sah beinahe aus wie Sandro Bortticellis Venus, in dem berümten Gemälde.  
Schließlich sank sie auf den kleinen Strand und kam auf mich zu.  
"Möchtest du, das alles so wird wie früher?", fragte sie sanft, ohne den Mund zu bewegen.  
Ich sah sie nur an. Sie nickte. Dann beugte sie sich herunter und umarmte mich.  
Ich schloss die Augen und weinte.  
Als ich die Augen öffnete sah ich, wie mein Vater in den See ging. Er sah sich noch einmal zu mir um, dann versank er.  
Ich riss mich los und sprang hinterher.  
"Nein, Nein nicht so...bitte nicht so!"  
Ich spürte wie ich unterging.  
Ich erwachte schweißgebadet.

Die Morgensonne schien durch die roten Gardinen und tauchte das Zimmer in Morgenlicht. Es war so ruhig und friedlich.  
Ich beruhigte mich langsam.  
Als ich mich aufrichtete, spürte ich, das es viel kälter war, als es sein sollte, an einem Julimorgen.  
Eisblumen wuchsen an meinem Fenster.  
Überrascht setzte ich meine Füße auf den Boden und stand auf.  
Ja ich stand.  
Verwundert sah ich meine Füße an. Kein bisschen flauschiges Fell! Ich starrte meine Arme an.  
Meine Arme waren ganz normal. Ich stürzte ins Bad und sah in den Spiegel.  
Ich sah normal aus.  
Ganz normal.  
Meine Haare waren braun ich hatte keine spitzen großen Ohren, keine Fänge.  
Meine Nägel waren auch ganz kurz.  
"Oh mein Gott!", flüsterte ich ungläubig.

War alles was ich in den letzten Monaten erlebt hatte, nur ein Traum gewesen?  
Mein Vater, das Institut, Rahne, Elaine und Gibson- sogar Bobby?  
Ich stürzte fast die Treppen herunter. Meine Mutter sass am Küchentisch.  
Sie sah jünger und gesünder aus, als ich erwartet hatte.  
Ihr Haar war länger- wie auf dem alten Foto von Hank. Sie lächelte genauso, wie auf dem Bild.

"Mom!", weinte ich, "Mom ich hatte einen entsetzlichen Traum. Ich hab geträumt, du bist tot!"  
Ich lief zu ihr und schmiegte mich an sie.Sie nahm mich in den Arm und lächelte nur.  
"ShSh..ich weiß mein Schatz. Mir tut alles so unendlich leid"  
„Leid?", sie nickte. Langsam begriff ich, das dies nicht die wirkliche Welt sein konnte.

_Niemals._

Frustriert setzte ich mich neben sie auf die Bank.  
"Dies ist auch ein Traum, oder?" fragte ich leise.  
Sie nickte und nahm zärtlich meine Hand.  
"Wenn ich aufwache, ist alles wieder so-"  
Ich sprach nicht weiter, denn sie nickte.  
"Aber ich vermisse dich so schrecklich. Es tut so weh...so unendlich weh-"  
Meine Mutter sah mich verständnisvoll an,  
"Ich weiß, aber ich bin immer bei dir. Ich würde dich nie ganz verlassen-niemals"  
Sie tippte mit der anderen Hand gegen meine Brust.  
"Ich bin da, in dir, für immer, solange du lebst. Ich werde immer da sein."  
Ich nickte und die Tränen liefen mir über die Wangen.  
"Aber..."  
"Nichts 'aber' meine Süße. Ohne wenn und aber-"

Mein Vater betrat die Küche. So als würde er hier wohnen. Er trug seinen Puhbär- Schlafanzug  
"Guten Morgen ihr beiden Hübschen!",  
Ich sah Hank verwundert an.  
"Was machst du hier?", fragte ich.

"Bin ich etwa_ kein_ Teil deines Herzens?", fragte er enttäuscht, "Ist schon Tee gekocht?"  
Meine Mutter nickte und lächelte ihn verliebt an- sie sah plöötzlich ein bisschen wie Dana aus. Zumindest wenn sie so verliebt lächelte. Plötzlich ging mir auf, das Dana und sie auch in Wirklichkeit irgendwie Ähnlichkeit haben mussten. Nicht unbedingt eine Äußere- aber beide waren starke und unabhängige Frauen-Frauen die sich nichts sagen ließen.  
"Drüben in der Kanne"  
Er kam zu uns und sagte:"Rück mal ein Stückchen, ich brauche ein wenig mehr Platz."  
Meine Mutter und ich rutschten in die Bank und mein Vater setzte sich zu uns.  
"Siehst du, wir haben alle hier Platz" , meinte er zufrieden.

"Du hast etwas geschafft, was uns im Leben nicht gelungen wäre", sagte meine Mutter und sah meinen Vater an, "dafür haben wir uns viel zu oft gestritten."  
"Du hast uns beide in dir in deinem Herzen und in deinen Genen. Du bist die perfekte Vereinigung von uns.", sagte Hank.  
Ich sah meine Mutter an. "Bist du nicht sehr entsetzt, dass ich nun so bin wie er?"  
"Wie kommst du darauf, dass du so bist wie er? Naja, manchmal hast du seinen Dickschädel aber ansonsten..."  
"Dickschädel? Na hör mal, du bist doch der Sturkopf in unserer Famile-..", mein Vater lachte.

"Ich meinte, das Fell und alles...Du hast ihn verlassen, deswegen- oder?"  
Sie lächelte in sich hinein. Dann schüttelte sie den Kopf.

"Nicht deswegen Schatz. Vielleicht glaubt _er_ es. Zwischen uns war schon lange nicht mehr alles so wie wir uns das gewünscht hatten. Dein Dad hat viel zu viel gearbeitet"  
"Du auch" sagte Hank," du warst gerade in deiner ersten richtigen Stelle..bei deinem blöden Sender-"  
"Wir hatten uns halt längst auseinander gelebt, ohne es richtig zu bemerken...oder meinst du wahrhaft Liebende würde so eine lächerliche Nebensächlichkeit interessieren? Ich liebe dich ja auch!"

Meine Mutter stupste mir auf die Nase.  
"Warum hast du mir dann nie von ihm erzählt?", fragte ich.  
"Du warst so klein, am Anfang. Was hätte ich dir erzählen sollen? Ich wusste es nicht. Und die Erinnerung tat so weh. Später wurde ich feige. Ich hatte Angst -Es war mein Fehler, zweifellos."  
"Ist schon gut",sagte ich, "ich bin auch ziemlich feige, glaub ich - zumindest manchmal..."  
Ich musste an Leah denken.

"Jeder ist hin und wieder feige...du weißt das. Denk an Dana und mich"  
Er wackelte mit den Augenbrauen und ich nickte.  
"Und jeder macht kleine und große Fehler." Meine Mutter lächelte.

"Übrigens ist es Zeit, auf zuwachen..."  
"Tatsächlich?", fragte ich enttäuscht,"Es war gerade so gemütlich"

"Du hast Geburtstag Jeanna, da sollte man zeitig aufstehen", antwortete meine Mutter,"dieses kleine Treffen ist mein Geschenk. Jetzt ist dein Vater dran."  
Hank sah erschrocken aus.  
"Ich hab gar nichts..."  
"Man, der wirkliche Hank - nicht den, den Jeannie in ihrem Herzen trägt", sagte meine Mutter ungeduldig.

"Also muss ich wirklich gehen?"  
Mein Vater und meine Mutter nickten.  
"Und zieh dir was über, du bist ja fast nackt.", sagte er schelmisch und warf mir lässig eine blaue Wolljacke zu.  
"Sie steht dir, hör nicht auf die Leute die etwas anderes behaupten!", sagte meine Mutter  
Ich sah sie unsicher an. Sie war ziemlich schön.  
„Und glaub mir sie ist unglaublich wertvoll, nur du hast so eine", mein Vater zwinkerte mir zu.  
Ich grinste.  
„Ja und du..."

Und ich wachte mit diesem Grinsen auf.  
Dieser Traum war wirklich unglaublich! Ich musste ihn einfach behalten. Ich blieb liegen und ließ ihn mir noch mal durch den Kopf gehen, damit ich ihn nicht vergaß.

Dann streckte ich mich und gähnte.  
Dann stand ich auf.  
Vierzehn, dachte ich verzückt, ich bin wirklich vierzehn!  
Ich zog mir Boxershorts und T-shirt an und öffnete mein Fenster ganz. Dann fiel mein Blick auf meine blaubefellten Knie.

Wahrscheinlich hatte mein innerer Hank recht, es war wertvoll.  
Ein Mantel aus echtem, blauem Fell dürfte fast unbezahlbar sein.  
Nein natürlich hatte er es anders gemeint, das wusste ich.  
Es war richtig früh.  
Wie immer war ich zeitig erwacht.

Ich fühlte mich, als könnte ich Bäume ausreißen.  
So weit, wie ich konnte, beugte ich mich vor und sah aufs Dach. Es musste ein toller Ausblick sein.  
Ob ich...?  
Die alte Jeanna hätte das niemals getan.

Ich hätte schon Schwindelanfälle beim auf eine Leiter steigen bekommen.  
Aber nun war alles anders und wer konnte schon etwas dagegen sagen? Dies war das Haus meiner Familie.Ich hüpfte aus dem Fenster und kletterte bis ganz nach oben.  
Aus solch einer Perspektive hatte ich unsere Nachbarschaft noch nie gesehen.

_Den Blickwinkel zu ändern, kann einem wirklich ganz neue Einsichten bringen_, dachte ich erstaunt.

Unter mir im Haus, blubberte die Kaffeemaschine.  
Da es sonst so still war, konnte ich hören, wie sich mein Vater und Mike leise unterhielten.  
Also krabbelte ich kopfüber die Fassade an der Straßenseite herunter. Es war wirklich einfach, denn unser Haus war verklinkert und bot jede Menge kleine Vorsprünge.  
Mein Vater saß auf der Bank und Mike stand vor ihm.  
Ich klopfte vergnügt gegen die Scheibe.  
Erschrocken sprang Mike zur Seite. Er starrte mich an, als sei ich ein Geist.  
Ich winkte ihm und Hank lachte. Er winkte fröhlich.  
Ich winkte zurück.  
„Jeanna! Bist du von Sinnen?", schrie Mike hysterisch.  
Genervt verschränkte ich die Arme vor dem Bauch, was ihn anscheinend noch mehr irritierte.  
„Du brauchst kein Panik zu schieben, Mike, ich weiß schon was ich tue..."  
Hank nickte.  
„Vertrau ihr, alles ist in Ordnung"  
„Aber, aber...", bleich starrte er mich an,"Das ist nicht normal!"  
Ich verzog das Gesicht.  
„Für mich schon- Mensch Mike, sehe ich etwa aus, als wäre ich normal?"  
Langsam schüttelte er den Kopf.


	3. Approximation

Mike verstand es aber nicht, dass wurde mir klar, als ich sein Gesicht sah.

Ich sah ein, dass es dumm und gedankenlos gewesen war, so etwas zu machen.  
Was hatte mich nur geritten?  
Ich wollte Mike doch eigentlich nicht verschrecken.  
"Jeanna komm bitte da runter, ja?", sagte Hank nun recht bestimmt-"und komm rein, aber durch die Tür-"  
Ich nickte und ließ mich auf alle Viere fallen.  
Wie sollte auch gerade Mike wissen, dass bei mir nichts dabei war, wenn ich irgendwo herunter hing?

Sogar Dana, die nun wirklich ständig mit uns zusammen war und mit Hank ihr Bett und ihr Leben teilte, wurde immer noch hysterisch, wenn wir solche Sachen machten – Und sie hatte jeden Tag mit Mutanten zu tun. Dennoch konnte sie es oft nicht nachvollziehen, was es für mich oder meinen Vater bedeute. Oder für ihre eigene Tochter.  
Wie sollte also ausgerechnet Mike, der mich nach der Verwandlung nur einmal gesehen hatte, damit zurecht kommen?  
Unsere Nachbarin, Mrs Garfield kam gerade die Straße entlang geradelt.  
Sie sah verwundert zu mir herüber, dann schien sie zu begreifen, dass sie richtig gesehen hatte. Entsetzt starrte sie mich an.  
Sie sah überhaupt nicht mehr, wohin sie fuhr-  
"Passen sie auf, Mrs Garfield- der Laternen..."   
Weiter kam ich nicht, denn sie rammte bereits den Mast. Glücklicherweise war ihr nichts geschehen.  
Sie rappelte sich schnell wieder auf und flüchtete. So schnell sie mit ihrem verbogenen Vorderreifen nur konnte, aus meiner Sichtweite.  
Geknickt knöchelte ich zur Eingangstür.  
Mike sah mich vorwurfsvoll an.  
"Sag mal Jeannette, bist du noch ganz bei Trost?", fragte er wütend und fuhr sich durchs Haar.  
Er sah zugegeben ziemlich fertig aus.  
"Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken ich...", unsicher warf ich einen Blick zu Hank der nun auch zu Tür gekommen war. Er nickte beruhigend.  
Mike verschränkte seufzend die Arme vor dem Brustkorb und versuchte zu lächeln.  
"Happy Birthday, Kleine..."

"Danke Mike", sagte ich und richtete mich auf um ihn zu umarmen.  
Hank wünschte mir natürlich ebenfalls einen schönen Geburtstag und drückte mich dann mit sanfter Gewalt herüber ins Wohnzimmer.

Es war mir eigentlich ziemlich unangenehm, überhaupt Geschenke zu bekommen, denn mein Vater hatte ja nun wirklich genug Geld ausgegeben, in den letzten Monaten. Mike hatte ich so lange nicht gesehen...  
"Ihr solltet mir doch nichts schenken. Ich hatte doch extra gesagt...weil-"  
"Shshsh", Mike lächelte, zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe und legte einen Finger auf den Mund.  
"Du wirst jede Menge brauchen, wenn das neue Schuljahr anfängt, deswegen sind alle Geschenke ganz pragmatisch."  
Hank nickte zustimmend.

"Da ich ja herausgefunden habe, dass du für dein Leben gern Kleidung einkaufen gehst, haben wir das für dich erledigt.", antwortete Hank.  
Ich sah ihn erschrocken an.  
Mein Vater hatte nun überhaupt nicht meinen Geschmack.  
Überraschender Weise war es nur halb so schlimm, wie es sich im ersten Moment angehört hatte. Die Sachen sahen so gar nicht aus, als hätte Hank sie ausgesucht.  
"Falls es dir nicht gefällt, beschwere dich bei Nora und Dana, die beiden haben diese Sachen gekauft. Falls sie wider Erwarten nicht passen sollten, oder gruselig sind, können wir alles umtauschen"  
Nichts davon war schrecklich, nein eigentlich ziemlich nett. Dana-oder war es Nora? Schien ein echtes Talent zu haben, zu wissen, was anderen Leuten stand.  
Außerdem bekam ich noch ein paar Bücher von Mike und zwei neue CDs, Schreibzeug fürs Institut und einen Gutschein für _I-Tunes_.  
"Ich habe auch noch zwei kleine Kleinigkeiten...", sagte Hank verlegen. Er zauberte ein Büchlein hervor.  
"Kant?", fragte ich vorsichtig.  
Er nickte.  
"Nach dem du so enttäuscht von dem ollen Nietzsche warst, dachte ich, du solltest du dort einfach mal reinlesen und mir erzählen was du davon hältst. _Kritik an der reinen Vernunft_ ist ja nun mal das Hauptwerk der Erkenntnistheorie. Spannendes Gehirnfutter. Es wird die bestimmt noch den einen oder anderen langen Winterabend im Institute versüßen."  
"Ich weiß nicht,"sagte ich verlegen," ich 'hasse' ja Nietzsche nicht. Ich halte nur speziell Ecce Homo für ziemlich...nun ja- aufgeblasenes Gesülze. Und auch ansonsten ist seine Arbeit etwas-wirr. Sagen wir es diplomatisch: Ich kann mir auch schwer vorstellen,das sich die Welt in irgendeine geistige Ordnung pressen lässt. Gleichzeitig komme ich nicht über seine offensichtlichen Widersprüche hinweg, weißt du. Auf der einen Seite lehnt er Religion an sich ab und sagt die metaphysische Welt hat nichts mit uns zu tun, wenn sie denn existiert-Auf der anderen Seite- zumindest kommt es mir so vor, erschafft oder besser modifiziert er eine andere. Was ist denn seine Therorie des ewigen Kreislaufs? Ich sage nicht, das ich nicht auch schon auf diese Idee gekommen wäre- richtig neu ist das wirklich nicht..."

"Ich habe _nicht _gesagt, das ich ihm zustimme. Gewiss nicht. Ich fand es nur amüsant darüber zu diskutieren-"  
"Kaaay", sagte Mike ein wenig verlegen, "Jeanna ist gerade vierzehn und liest Nietzsche..."  
"...und Schopenhauer" Hank grinste.  
"Dem kann ich auch mehr abgewinnen..auch wenn er ein Frauenfeindliches A- " ich stockte und sah meinen Vater an und grinste-"...unter ziemlicher Misogynie litt..."  
"Aber genau deshalb, solltest du eben dieses Buch lesen, Jeannie, denn es macht es dir leichter, zu verstehen was die Grundlage von alledem ist."

"Ich wusste, dass du alles andere als auf den Kopf gefallen bist, Jeanna aber irgendwie finde ich das beängstigend.." sagte Mike fast ein wenig verzweifelt.  
"Deutlich beunruhigender ist, dass Jeanna alle deine Bucher, die hier so herumstehen hast, gelesen hat-"  
Mein Vater lachte.  
"Hast du?", fragte mein Stiefvater verwundert.  
"Nein hab ich nicht...nur- Vielleicht das eine oder das andere...", antwortete ich verlegen.  
Mike nickte langsam und leicht beunruhigt.  
Richtig verdenken konnte ich es ihm nicht. Manche seiner Bücher waren ziemlich heftig.  
Über Missbrauch oder Persönlichkeitsstörungen zu lesen war, zugegebener Weise etwas, von dem man Alpträume bekommen konnte, wenn man erst zwölf oder dreizehn war.

Hank löste die unangenehme Stille auf indem er einen weiteren Karton zückte.  
"Damit du nicht nur geistige Loopings machen musst, Jeanna"  
Ich starrte ihn an.  
Die Größe kam genau hin. Er hatte doch nicht etwa...  
"Das hast du nicht gemacht, oder?", fragte ich aufgeregt.  
Vorsichtig öffnete ich den Karton.

Es war natürlich ein neues Skateboard.  
Und was für eins.  
"Zumindest ist das jetzt dein Eigenes. Versuch darauf auf zupassen - so schnell gibt es kein neues, Jeanna"  
"Oh mein...Danke" ich hüpfte ihm in die Arme.

Hank knuddelte mich und lachte: „Ich hoffe, es gefällt dir, denn ich war so frei es auch ein wenig bemalen zu lassen...wenn's ganz arg ist, kannst du dir ja etwas drauf kleben...oderso-"

"Wann hast du denn das Skateboardfahren angefangen?", fragte Mike überrascht.  
"In Washington-es ist wirklich ein riesiger Spaß...ich hatte nur bisher kein eigenes Board.."

Ich löste mich von meinem Vater und hob vorsichtig das Board aus dem Karton und drehte es um.  
In Blauer und weißer Grafittischrift stand dort MINX darunter W_hatever you are, be a good one- Abraham Lincoln._  
"Dana hat gesagt, ich sollte dir lieber ein spezielles Zitat von mir drauf schreiben – aber ich dachte mir, das wäre dann doch ein bisschen aufdringlich..."  
"So was denn?"  
"Sag ich nicht..."  
"Minx?", Mike runzelte die Stirn.  
"Ja, es ist mein Name, weißt du...auf die Art wie Hanks Name "Biest" ist..."  
Mike nickte stumm.   
Er sah nicht besonders glücklich aus.  
"Ja – schön... ich muss bis Morgen noch etwas erledigt haben, was ich gestern noch nicht erledigt habe.." sagte er und drehte sich auf dem Absatz um.  
"Mike?", rief ich entsetzt.  
"Mike was ist denn los?"  
Ich rannte hinter ihm her und baute mich vor ihm auf.  
"Was ist los?Was hab ich gemacht, dass du einfach raus läufst?"  
Er legte seine Hand auf den Mund und schloss die Augen.  
"Du hast nichts gemacht, Jeanna...es ist nur- ich...ich komm nicht klar."

Er sah ziemlich verzweifelt aus.  
"Was kann ich tun, damit du klarkommst? -Mike bitte..."  
Ich fühlte mich so hilflos.  
Mein Vater kam, fasste Mike sanft bei den Schultern und sagte:"Setzt dich erst mal hin"  
Er ließ es geschehen.  
So saßen wir wieder in der Küche.

Mein Vater nahm einen Becher, füllte ihn mit Kaffee und stellte ihn vor Mike.  
Stumm sah er ihn an, dann mich und biss sich auf die Lippen.  
Er schüttelte schließlich niedergeschlagen den Kopf.  
"Ich werde mich...Ich werde mich wohl an manches gewöhnen müssen-"  
Er schluckte.

"Aber Mike ich bin wirklich noch die gleiche Jeanna, da drin. Ich tippte auf meine Brust.  
"Mich hat keiner gefragt, ob ich das alles haben wollte. Ich kann nichts dafür!"

"Ich mache dir keine Vorwürfe. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich dachte, du kommst nach Hause und alles wird gut. Ich dachte du kommst nach Hause und...Ich weiß auch nicht was ich mir gedacht habe-Vermutlich habe ich gedacht: Klar sie sieht anders aus, aber .."  
"Aber...?das war alles was ich wollte, weißt du, die ganze Zeit habe ich mich so nach dir gesehnt, Mike"  
Ich starrte auf den Fleck auf der Tischplatte wo damals der Kaffee ausgelaufen war.  
Natürlich war nichts, gar nichts mehr davon zu sehen.

"Aber du...Ich meine, habe ich dich überhaupt je gekannt? Ich meine, Du- Ich wusste immer schon, dass du schlau bist. Ich war immer verdammt stolz auf dich, aber das? Es tut so weh...weh dich anzusehen, festzustellen das du so anders bist..."  
"Aber ich bin doch gar nicht so anders, Mike-", sagte ich verzweifelt. Das ist doch nur Außen.  
"Du fährst jetzt Skateboard, du machst solche... seltsamen Dinge. Du hast sogar einen neuen Namen - ich finde ihn nicht...nicht richtig."  
Er sah mich traurig und hilflos an.  
"Mike, dieser Name...es ist nur ein Name. Eigentlich passt er ja auch. Er beschreibt ziemlich genau was ich bin. Ob ich es will, oder nicht. Ich bin nun mal jetzt so. Ich wollte dich nicht verschrecken, als ich das vorhin getan habe. Kein Stück. Ich habe nur dummerweise nicht nachgedacht. Ich hab schlicht vergessen, dass du nicht wusstest, dass ich es kann."  
Verlegen sah ich ihn an.  
"Weißt du, es war einfach ein dumme Impuls. Ich habe auf dem Dach gesessen und gehört, dass ihr schon wach seid-"  
"Du hast _was_?", fragte er und sah mich noch befremdeter an, als zuvor."Auf dem Dach gesessen?"  
Ich nickte vorsichtig  
"Das habe ich wohl...", sagte ich kleinlaut.  
"Aber warum? Warum machst du solchen Blödsinn?-bist du lebensmüde? Ich meine, bis zu einem gewissen Grad würde ich das sogar..."  
"...Sie macht es weil sie es_ kann_, Mike. Nicht weil sie vor hat, sich umzubringen. Es ist einfach ein Teil von ihr..." Hank seufzte.  
"Jeanna ist in sofern tatsächlich anders geworden, dass sich ihr Körper einfach stark verändert hat. Sie kein zufällig blau befellter Mensch. Ihr Körper funktioniert völlig anders als früher. Für sie", er sah mich an,"-für _uns_-sind menschliche Bewegungsbläufe, aufrechtes Stehen zum Beispiel schwer oder gar nicht nachzuvollziehen. Wenn Jeanna da sitzt, wie sie jetzt da sitzt, aufrecht auf der Bank, muss sie sehr bemühen. Sie ist nicht aufs Dach geklettert, weil sie übermütig ist-oder verrückt. Sondern weil Klettern und Hangeln ihre _natürliche_ Fortbewegung ist. Wir kommen am Boden zurecht, zweifelsohne-aber anders als du. Sie ist geboren, um zu klettern."  
Mike sah zu meinem Vater und schließlich zu mir.

"Ist das nicht schrecklich für dich, _so_ zu sein?"  
Ich lächelte hilflos und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf Hank.  
Mike wusste nicht, was es für mich bedeutete.  
Er würde niemals diese Freude an meiner Körperlichkeit nachvollziehen können, die ich empfand.

"Nein", sagte ich schließlich fest, "Es ist gar nicht schrecklich. Nicht ein bisschen. Meine Welt ist bunt. Bunter als sie je war. Bunter als sie je für dich sein kann, was ich sehr bedauere. Ich wünschte, du könntest hören und riechen wie ich es tue. Ich genieße jeden Atemzug. Das was wirklich schrecklich für mich ist, dass jeder nur sieht, wie anders ich aussehe. Jeder nur das Tier in mir wahrnimmt. All das, was mich von Euch optisch unterscheidet. Es fällt mir schwer zu begreifen, wieso jeder glaubt, dass er weniger wild als ich ist, nur weil er auf zwei Beinen geht. Ich bin anders, ja- Ich könnte vielleicht sogar 'wild' sein, denn ich habe die Macht dazu. Aber ich bin es nicht."  
Mike nahm meine Hand nickte und streichelte sanft über mein Fell.  
"Jeannie, ich will mich bemühen- ich habe dich wirklich lieb. Gib mir einfach Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen."  
Ich lächelte.  
"Natürlich. Ich brauchte ja auch Zeit, mich daran zu gewöhnen. Um ehrlich zu sein, bin ich es manchmal immer noch nicht -Solange du versuchst, mir einfach zu vertrauen. Das wäre einfach wunderbar."  
Er sah mich an und seufzte.  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, das ich, obwohl das mein Haus ist, ich jetzt hier fremd bin. Du bist so anders. Brauchst du mich denn überhaupt noch?"  
„Oh Mike"   
Ich drückte seine Hand ganz fest.  
„Ich bin doch nicht hier, weil ich dich für irgendwas 'brauche', verstehst du das nicht? Ich bin hier, weil dich unendlich lieb habe! Wenn ich etwas brauche, dann ist es deine Liebe, deine Freundschaft."


	4. Ko Shin

Gemeinsam deckten wir später den Geburtstagstisch.  
Mike hatte ein feines Gespür für die Musik, die mir gefiel.  
Obwohl er über das allermeiste nur hochnäsig die Nase rümpfte, denn sein Musikgeschmack war deutlich härter und düsterer als meiner.  
Wir hörten uns das Album von Kosheen an, das er mir geschenkt hatte.

Resist war zwar ein älteres Album, aber ich hatte es mir schon längst kaufen wollen.  
Hank kannte Kosheen nicht, aber ihm viel sofort etwas auf.  
"Kosheen, Ko-shin...Japanisch?...NeuAlt?"  
Ich nickte.  
"Genau. Es ist an die japanischen Wörter angelehnt..."  
Mike sah immer noch unsicher aus, aber er sah zumindest nicht weg.  
"Neu und alt", antwortete er ein wenig beklommen, "heute fühle ich ich mich alt"  
Verzweifelt sah ich in an.  
"Du bist nicht alt, kein Stück, ich liebe dich und Hank, keiner von Euch ist mir..."  
Er schüttelte den Kopf und grinste verlegen."Nein Jeanna, nicht auf diese Art, sondern wie ich es meinte- Ich fühle mich einfach alt. Du bist vierzehn Jahre alt, was mich daran erinnert , dass ich Mittlerweile ein alter Knacker bin."  
"Aber..du bist doch nicht alt-"  
"Ja", stimmte Hank zu, "Wie alt man ist, wird einem meistens in dem Moment klar, in dem man in das Gesicht von jemanden sieht, den man jung gekannt hat..."  
"In der Tat", Mike musterte mich."Ich hätte schwören können, du bist erst vor ein paar Wochen neun geworden.."  
"Lass dir von zwei alten Männern eines sagen, Jeanna- genieße deine Jugend. Alt wirst du schnell genug.", sagte mein Vater fröhlich. Dann sah er Mike an, zwinkerte und stellte Salz und Pfeffer auf den Tisch.  
"Aber unterschätze uns nicht, denn etwas vom Salz der Jugend haben wir gewiss noch in uns"  
Als wir fertig gefrühstückt hatten, wechselten die beiden einen verschwörerischen Blick.  
"Du wirst doch sicher dein neues Skateboard ausprobieren wollen, nicht wahr?", fragte mein Vater.  
"Wo denn?", unsicher blickte ich die beiden an..  
"Du bist hier aufgewachsen Jeanna, es wird doch hier bestimmt irgendetwas in der Nähe geben, wo man Skaten kann - Gleichzeitig könntest du mir alles zeigen..."

"Keine Chance!"  
Ich schüttelte heftig den Kopf.  
Es war Sonntag. Ein fantastischer Sommermorgen.  
Die Chance, irgendjemanden aus der Vergangenheit zu treffen, war verdammt hoch.  
Das mit Mike war schrecklich genug.

"Das heißt doch nicht etwa, dass du vorhast, dich den ganzen Tag im Haus einschließen, oder?", fragte mein Vater enttäuscht..  
"Was soll ich bitte tun, wenn mir irgendjemand begegnet, den ich noch von Früher kenne?"  
"Tja", sagte er,"dann sagst du halt freundlich 'Guten Morgen'!"  
"Wirklich, ein toller Plan...", murmelte ich,"...ein gaanz toller Plan!"  
"Was hattest du sonst vor?", fragte Hank offensiv, "Weglaufen? So tun als wärst du eine Andere?"

"Wenn wir grillen wollen, Jeanna musst du sowieso noch einmal losgehen und Barbecue- Soße holen - ich habe die nämlich vergessen, als ich Gestern einkaufen war."  
"Warum muss ich dann losgehen?"

Mike faltete die Arme vor der Brust.  
"Ich muss alles vorbereiten und ich verleihe mein Auto nicht an _Irgendwen_. Und wenn dein Vater irgendwann nicht nur Secretary sondern der Präsident der Vereinigen Staaten wäre. Es ist klein, aber mein!"  
"Aber heute ist Sonntag!", erinnerte ich ihn- "Wo, außer im Supermarkt, willst du denn jetzt einkaufen?"  
"Malice hat offen, da bin ich mir ganz sicher!", antworte Mike,"und deinen Vater kannst du dann auch mitnehmen..Dann hab ich meine Ruhe vor euch."  
Zu Malice?  
_Ausgerechnet zu Malice._  
Malice und Johns Laden lag direkt um die Ecke, keine zehn Minuten Fußweg von hier.  
Ich kannte die beiden, seit ich denken konnte.  
Marlice Laden war ein Zauberladen.  
Nein nicht wirklich. Es war nur ein Relikt aus uralten Zeiten.  
Ein dunkler kleiner Laden angefüllt mit allem was man zum täglichen Leben braucht, oder das das tägliche Leben versüßt.  
Es war ein Zauberladen, denn es gab neben dem ganzen Erwachsenenkram, der so unwichtig für Kinder ist, Bonbons, Eis und Brause. Wundertüten und Scherzartikel.  
Malice hatte Baseballbilder, Comics und all diesen Schnickschnack, der Kinderherzen höher schlagen lässt.  
Sue, Leah und ich waren nach der Schule oft bei ihr vorbei gelaufen um Essensgeld in Schockoriegel oder Eis umzusetzen.  
John, Marlices Mann, liebte Scherzartikel.  
Er hatte Slimey und Knallerbsen. Winzige Plastik-Tiere die man in Wasser legen konnte und die sich um das doppelte vergrößerten.  
Malice war unsere persönliche Briefkastentante.  
Wenn wir Kummer hatten, oder Streit. Wenn wir nur einfach etwas wissen oder Bonbons abstauben wollten- Malice war immer die erste Adresse.  
Malice hatte Pflaster auf aufgeschürfte Knie geklebt, zugehört oder uns ausgeschimpft wenn wir wieder mal Kaugummis geklaut hatten.  
Es war unser „Kelsos."  
Wir hatten auf den Stufen vor dem Haus gesessen und Horrorquatett gespielt, Eis gegessen oder Sammelbilder getauscht.  
Zu Malice zu gehen war jetzt, unter diesen Umständen, als würde Mike von mir erwarten, mal eben den Mount Everest, in der Mittagspause und ohne Sauerstoffgerät, zu erklimmen.  
Genauso fühlte es sich an.

"Also?", fragte Hank und stand auf.  
"Nicht zu Malice", flüsterte ich ängstlich,"überall hin, nur nicht zu Malice..Bitte!"  
"Wieso, ist sie so ein entsetzlicher Drachen?", fragte Hank amüsiert.  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf und starrte auf die Tischplatte.  
"Ich habe Malice nur so gern..."  
Hank nahm mein Skateboard und klemmte es sich unter den Arm.

"Hat sie dich auch gern?"  
Natürlich hatte sie mich auch gern.  
Vielleicht sogar mehr, als all die anderen Kinder in der Nachbarschaft.  
"Meine kleine Raupe" hatte sie mich genannt, mir heimlich Bonbons zugesteckt.  
Einmal im Winter, hatte ich meine Haustürschlüssel vergessen und durfte den ganzen Nachmittag in der kleinen Wohnküche hinten im Laden bleiben. Sie hatte mir sogar Kakao gekocht.

Verdammt, ich hatte sie wirklich sehr gern. Sie war eine Freundin. Wenn Erwachsene mit Kindern überhaupt befreundet sein konnten, war sie es.  
Ich wollte nicht schon wieder verletzt und enttäuscht werden.  
Nicht heute.  
Es war doch mein Geburtstag.  
"Keine zehn Pferde bekommen mich dahin. Ich erklär dir gern den Weg!"  
"Weißt du, die ganzen Pferde herzuschaffen, ist mir auch viel zu anstrengend!", sagte mein Vater ungeduldig.  
"Du hast Mike gehört. Er hat keine Soße und es ist eine ganz normale kleine Sache, kurz einholen zu gehen!"  
"Ich will nicht, wirklich"

Ich kann nicht

"Ich möchte jetzt nicht diskutieren", sagte Hank,"Und ich kann die Dinge auch auf die andere Weise lösen."  
"Wie meinst du das?", ich sah ihn fragend an.  
"Auf die vollkommen _undiplomatische_ Art"

Er schnappte mich, ohne einen weiteren Kommentar, warf mich über die Schulter und ging zur Tür.  
Ich zappelte und versuchte mich mit aller Kraft zu wehren, aber eigentlich wusste ich selber, dass es ziemlich sinnlos war.  
"Noch bin ich der Stärkere von uns beiden", sagte er gelassen und Mike öffnete die Haustür.  
"Lass mich runter", sagte ich wütend,"Was soll denn das?"  
"Kommst du jetzt mit, oder muss ich dich hin tragen?"  
"Bleibt mir irgendeine Wahl?", fragte ich wütend.  
Er setzte mich auf die Treppe ab und schüttelte den Kopf.  
Ich nahm ihm das Skateboard aus der Hand.

"Glaub ja nicht, das du als Erster damit fahren darfst...schon gar nicht nach dieser Aktion eben!"  
Also hüpfte ich die vier Stufen herunter und stellte mich aufs Deck.  
Es fühlte sich ziemlich gut an. Besser als das alte Board von Elaine.  
"Es hat eine spezielle Beschichtung die aufs Barfußfahren ausgelegt ist." sagte mein Vater."Weißt du was ich herausgefunden habe?"  
"Was denn?", fragte ich genervt.

"Wir haben endlich einen echten Skatepark in Washington, der Verkäufer hat es mir verraten. Er ist zwar nicht besonders gross, aber immerhin vollkommen legal. Heute wird er eröffnet"  
"Super" antwortete ich enttäuscht, "gerade, wenn ich nicht mehr da bin"  
"Ich vermute, dass sie ihn nicht aus purer Entäuschung über deine Nichtanwesenheit, sofort wieder abreißen. Er wird noch stehen, wenn du uns wieder besuchst- was hoffentlich bald sein wird."  
Ich rollte ein wenig voraus, fuhr eine relaxte Kurve und spielte ein bisschen mit dem Board.

Aus den Augenwinkeln sah ich, dass Mrs Garfield hinter der Gardine stand und uns mit Argus-Augen beobachtete. Es war kein schönes Gefühl.  
Ich rollte zu meinem Vater und passte mich seinem Tempo, an.  
Er schien es nicht allzu eilig damit zu haben, anzukommen.

Dann rutschte mein Herz in die Hose.  
Mr. Daniels, Sues Dad fegte die Auffahrt vor dem Haus.  
Ausgerechnet jetzt.  
Er sah kurz auf und stutzte, sah genauer hin.  
Versteinert starrte er uns an.  
Mein Brustkorb zog sich zusammen.  
Ob Sue auch Zuhause war?  
Ich hätte ihn gern gefragt, aber er sah so entsetzt und blass aus.  
Aus der offenen Haustür stürzte Bella, Sues schwarzer ChowChow heraus.  
Sie bellte wie verrückt und rannte auf die Straße.  
Man sagt ja, ChowChows hätten ein Terriertemperament. Dass sie schnell schnappen und keine ausgesprochenen Familienhunde sind.  
Bella war überhaupt nicht so.  
Sie war eine liebe geduldige, mittlerweile etwas betagte Hundedame und hatte einiges über sich ergehen lassen, in einem Haushalt mit drei Kindern, ohne auch nur einmal ungeduldig zu werden- oder zu beißen.  
Jetzt bellte und knurrte sie, während sie auf mich zu rannte, wie ich sie noch niemals zuvor erlebt hatte.  
Erschrocken sprang ich vom Skateboard  
"Bella!", rief Mr. Daniels entsetzt und löste sich aus seiner Starre.  
Kurz vor mir blieb Bella stehen, stellte ihre Ohren auf und sah mich verwirrt an.  
Sie umkreiste mich erstaunt.  
"Bella, Bella..ich bins doch...", versuchte ich sie zu beruhigen.  
Sie kam plötzlich auf mich zu und leckte mir mit der Zunge durchs Gesicht.  
Ich streichelte sie erleichtert.  
"Oh Bella, wenn du mich auch nicht mehr gern gehabt hättest..." sagte ich zu ihr,"Du bist doch mein Mädchen!"  
Ich kuschelte sie, dann sah ich ich zu meinem Vater herüber, der beruhigt lächelte.  
"Tja Bella, nun hab ich auch Fell...", sagte ich zu der Hündin.  
"Jeanna?"  
Erschrocken blickte ich auf.  
Mr. Daniels stand in gebührendem Abstand am Zaun und sah mich ungläubig an.  
Ich sah ihn kurz ins Gesicht, nickte und streichelte Bella weiter.  
Sein Unterkiefer sackte ab.  
"Dann ist es wirklich wahr?", flüsterte er verunsichert.  
"Ich...ich fürchte schon",antwortete ich hilflos.  
Was hätte ich auch anderes sagen sollen?  
Hank richtete sich auf seine volle Größe auf und lächelte offen.  
"Guten Morgen, Sie sind Sues Vater?Jeanna hat mir viel von Sue erzählt."  
Sues Dad nickte ängstlich und wich etwas zurück.  
Irgendwie fand er seine Sprache wieder.  
"Sie sind dann auch_ wirklich_ Secretary Hank McCoy...?" er sah meinen Vater zweifelnd an.  
Es war für viele Leute ein neuer Schock, wenn sie Hank eben nicht im Anzug und mit Schuhen und aufrecht trafen..Mein Vater nickte.  
"Sie...Sie sehen so anders aus als im Fernsehen", er schluckte schwer.  
"Natürlich", sagte Hank diplomatisch,"Jeder sieht im Fernsehen anders aus. Das liegt am Format."  
"Oh man", stöhnte Mr. Daniels. Sein Gesicht sah eher aus, als wollte er eigentlich sagen: _Sowas_ lassen sie für die Regierung arbeiten?  
Er sah mich beinahe mitleidig an.

"Tja ich glaub, ich glaub mein Telefon klingelt"  
Er rief Bella, die sich noch einmal umsah und dann folgte.  
Schnellen Schrittes ging er ins Haus und knallte die Tür hinter sich zu.  
Hank und ich wechselten einen Blick.

"Genau das ist, was ich meinte..."  
Er nickte:"Ich kann verstehen, das das sehr unangenehm für dich ist. Aber gib' ihnen einfach eine Chance, sich daran zu gewöhnen..."  
Wirklich tröstend fand ich das nicht.  
Schweigend gingen wir bis zu Marlice Laden.

Mein Vater öffnete die Tür und ging hinein. Zögernd folgte ich ihm.  
Meine Augen brauchten einen Moment, sich an das Licht im Laden zu gewöhnen.  
Unsicher blieb ich an der Tür hocken.  
Der Geruch war so vertraut und doch durch meine gesteigerten Sinne unglaublich intensiv.  
Ich konnte endlich erkennen, was diesen Laden so zauberhaft machte.  
Die Mischung aus dem Geruch frischer Äpfel, gedrucktem, neuen Papier, Bonbons, Gewürzen und Tee und noch vieler anderer kleiner und großer Gerüche.  
Vermutlich würde es keinen Zauberladen mehr geben, wenn Malice eines Tages ihren Traum wahr machen würde und mit ihrem John nach nach Florida zog.

Man konnte fast alles bekommen.  
Was sie nicht hatte, konnte sie beschaffen.  
Zwar es war natürlich teurer, als der Supermarkt. Dennoch bekam man hier gewöhnlich etwas, was man niemals bei Wallmat kaufen konnte.   
Und auch sonst nirgends- Freundschaft.  
Man bekam kein falsches Lächeln, keine übergroßen Einkaufswagen, aber ehrliche Zuneigung.  
Marlice war schon alt gewesen als ich klein war. Zumindest war es mir damals so vorgekommen.

Alle Erwachsenen waren alt, besonders die jenseits der vierzig, wenn man fünf oder sechs ist.  
Über die Jahre waren ihre Haare weiss geworden.  
Sie hatte ein freundliches rundes Gesicht und wunderhübsche Lachfältchen um die Augen.  
Nun stand sie hinter dem Tresen und Hank ging auf sie zu.  
Sie schien keinesfalls entsetzt zu sein- nicht einmal sonderlich überrascht.  
Sie lächelte.  
Es war kein aufgesetztes, verlegenes Verkäuferlächeln, wie ich es schon tausend mal in den letzten Wochen gesehen hatte.

Und sie sah Hank an, wie jemanden, den sie seid Ewigkeiten kannte.  
"Was kann ich für dich tun, lieber Hank?", fragte sie.  
"Fürs erste eine Flasche Barbecue-Soße", sagte er und lächelte zurück,"Wie geht es dir?"  
"Ach, wie immer...ich bin älter geworden. Mein Knie wurde im letzten Jahr operiert."

Entgeistert starrte ich die beiden an.  
Wie war das möglich? Woher sollten sich die beiden kennen?  
Meine Großeltern wohnten zwar auch in diesem Viertel und meine Mutter hatte mal erwähnt, dass sie Malice schon 'ewig' gekannt hatte.   
_Sie_ hatteMalice ewig gekannt, aber Hank?

Selbst wenn er hier manchmal eingekauft hätte, fand ich es schon erstaunlich, dass sie sich nach all den Jahren an meinen Vater erinnerte.  
Müsste sie nicht wenigstens erstaunt sein, dass er so aussah?  
Und mein Vater erinnerte sich offensichtlich an sie.Ich hatte das einfach so gar nicht erwartet.  
"Ihr kennt Euch?" fragte ich verblüfft.  
Malice lachte, als hätte ich einen guten Witz gemacht.  
"Natürlich kenne ich diesen Kasper"  
Mein Vater sah ein wenig verlegen aus und lächelte in sich hinein.

"Warum, stehst du da hinten an der Tür?", fragte sie resolut, "Hast du Angst, ich beiße dich?"  
Ich knöchelte langsam auf sie zu und sie kam hinter dem Tresen hervor.  
Sie kniete sich vor mich und nahm mich in den Arm.  
"Willkommen zu Hause, Jeanna, es ist schön, dass du hier hereinschaust."

Dann sah sie mich lange an und streichelte mich über die Wange.  
"Du bist ein wunderhübscher Schmetterling geworden, kleine Raupe."  
Stumm sah ich sie an. Alles war so irreal wie der Traum, den ich heute Nacht gehabt hatte.  
"Wieso...?"  
Sie legte mir ihren Finger auf den Mund. Schließlich stand sie auf und lächelte.  
"Es ist alles in Ordnung, Jeannie", sagte sie freundlich.  
"Ich wusste es, als deine Mom mit dir das erste mal hier war- Du warst ein ganz entzückendes Baby..."  
"Du hast gewusst, wer mein Vater ist- all die Jahre?", fragte ich ungläubig,"Aber..."

Sie hatte es gewusst. Sie musste es gewusst haben. Kannte ich sie überhaupt?  
"Malice weiß beinahe alles", sagte Hank, als sei es die größte Selbstverständlichkeit.  
"Ich weiß Einiges, nur Einiges...", verbesserte sie ihn.  
Ich sah von einem zum anderen.  
"Sie ist auch ein..."  
Mein Vater und Malice nickten ernst.  
"Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass die meisten Menschen einen Mutanten kennen. Es ist ihnen meist nur nicht bewusst. Es gibt ja genug von uns.", sagte er grinsend.  
Ich schluckte.  
Klar, logisch- aber ausgerechnet Malice?  
Ich fand das ziemlich verwirrend.  
"Warum hast du nichts gesagt, Malice, _irgendetwas_?"  
"Ich habe _irgendetwas_ gesagt, Schatz", sagte sie lächelnd.  
In meinem Kopf routierte es.  
Hatte sie? Mit dem Wissen was ich heute hatte, konnte man durchaus manches so sehen, aber...  
"Malice kennt die Zukunft besser, als jeder andere, den ich kenne", sagte mein Vater.  
Malice schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Niemand kann das. Die Zukunft wird jeden Tag neu gemacht, ich weiß etwas von dem Gitter, das Welt und uns verbindet. Jeden Einzelnen von uns."  
"Du hast auch gewusst, das ich...eines Tages so werden würde?"  
fragte ich.  
Sie lachte."Schatz, es gehört zu dir. Es war schon immer offensichtlich. Deine Mama wollte nur nie etwas davon wissen"  
"Wenn du...wenn du das alles weißt, ist es nicht schade, das du in diesem Laden sitzt? Kannst du denn nicht irgendetwas tun, um unsere Welt zu verbessern- Dinge verhindern?"   
Ich dachte an meine Mutter.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein, das was ich sehen kann, ist nur das was sicher geschehen wird. Auf die eine oder andere Art, weil es geschehen _muss_. Der Rest liegt in der Hand von jedem Einzelnen von uns. Wir haben Aufgaben, jeder von uns, in unserem Leben. Dingen denen wir uns stellen müssen. Wenn wir uns verweigern, versuchen diese Aufgaben zu ignorieren, werden sie uns solange gestellt, bis wir sie lösen. Wie wir sie lösen, liegt in unserer Hand."  
"Und was ist dann meine Aufgabe?", fragte ich ein wenig neugierig.  
"Deine Aufgab_en_, Jeanna- du hast noch einen ganzen Haufen vor dir, du bist gerade vierzehn.", antwortete sie.  
"Ich würde es nur gern wissen...weil...naja will das nicht jeder?"  
"Nein Jeanna, es ist gut das du neugierig bist, aber du hast genug Verstand, selbst heraus zu finden, was du tun musst. Die Erste und wichtigste ist, dass du lernst gelassen zu sein und nachsichtig-aber das ist ja wohl offensichtlich."  
Ich nickte stumm.  
"Ich denke, für heute ist genug gesagt", meinte mein Vater und nahm die Soße."Was bekommst du dafür?"  
Sie lächelte und sagte den Preis.  
Nachdenklich verließ ich den Laden.  
"Wieso kennst du sie?", fragte ich kopfschüttelnd und zog die Stirn kraus, als wir auf der Straße standen.  
Mein Vater seufzte.  
"Ich habe mir gedacht, dass du danach fragst.", antwortete er.  
"Und?"  
"Deine Mutter kannte Malice. Sie hat sie mir eines Tages zufällig vorgestellt. Malice wusste sofort was ich bin. Wir haben uns unterhalten. Wie es so ist, wenn sich zwei von uns treffen. Das ist alles-"  
"Nach all den Jahren wusstest du noch wer sie ist und sie hat dich erkannt?" fragte ich zweifelnd.  
"Naja, ein bisschen mehr war da schon...", er lachte, "aber das ist eine andere Geschichte...die wird ein anderes Mal erzählt-"  
Ich sah ihn neugierig an.  
"Du musst _wirklich_ nicht immer alles wissen", sagte er geheimnisvoll.


	5. Happy Birthday, Minx

Ein Polizeiwagen fuhr langsam an uns vorbei und hielt direkt vor Mikes Haus.  
Die beiden Polizisten stiegen aus und gingen auf uns zu.  
Hank und ich wechselten einen verwunderten Blick.  
"Hast du die etwa zum Geburtstag eingeladen?", fragte er.  
"Ganz sicher nicht", antwortete ich entnervt,"Was wollen die schon wieder?"  
Mein Vater zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Zeit es herauszufinden", sagte er gelassen.  
"Guten Tag", sagte einer der beiden Cops,"wir sind angerufen worden. Sie - Also laut Aussage der Nachbarn-eine ganze Horde von Mutanten, sollen den Bewohner dieses Hauses bedrohen.."  
Er zeigte auf unser Haus. Mikes Haus. Unser Haus.  
Ich sah Hank entsetzt an.  
"Wir sind eigentlich Gäste in diesem Haus. Das wir irgendjemanden bedrohen, ist mir neu", sagte er ruhig.  
"Wir müssen solchen Hinweisen nur nachgehen, wissen Sie.", sagte der Polizist verlegen und nahm die Mütze ab..  
"Würde es Ihnen etwas ausmachen, mitzukommen und wir fragen den Besitzer selbst?"  
Mike öffnete just in diesem Moment die Tür und stolperte die Treppen herunter.  
Er hatte offensichtlich den Polizeiwagen gesehen und war sehr besorgt.  
"Was geht hier vor?", fragte er erschrocken,"ist irgendwas passiert?"  
"Sie wollen wissen, ob du von uns bedroht wirst", sagte ich unglücklich und sah ihn an.

"Wie jetzt?", fragte er aufgebracht die Polizisten, "Bin ich hier bei der versteckten Kamera?"  
Die beiden Cops sahen sich an und der eine zog die Augenbrauen in die Höhe.  
"Es tut uns sehr leid, aber wir müssen natürlich solchen Hinweisen, nachgehen...",sagte er entschuldigend noch einmal zu Mike.  
Mike musterte die Polizisten von oben bis unten.  
"Wer, zum Kuckuck hat Sie angerufen?", fragte er wütend.  
"Ihre Nachbarn...Naja, dann gehe ich davon aus, das alles in Ordnung ist ?-", der Beamte machte eine Kopfbewegung zum Haus der Garfields.  
Die beiden Polizisten stiegen schulterzuckend in den Wagen und fuhren davon.

Mike war wirklich sauer.  
"Was denken sich diese Leute?"  
"Ich habe doch gesagt, es ist ein schlechter Plan...",sagte ich verzweifelt."Warum passiert mir so etwas ständig-"  
Hank sah mich hilflos an.  
"Sie haben Angst, das ist alles...sie kennen es nicht-"  
Mike fuhr sich über den Kopf.  
Er sah wieder zum Haus der Garfields herüber und man konnte ihm deutlich ansehen, wie geladen er war.  
Er schüttelte den Kopf."So nicht!", sagte er, "Nicht auf diese Art und Weise."  
Mit geballten Fäusten ging er über die Straße.  
"Mike, nicht...", rief ich entsetzt und wollte hinterher laufen. Mein Vater hielt mich fest.  
"Das können die nicht tun, nicht auf diese Art!", sagte Mike und drehte sich auf der Straße noch mal um.  
"Lass ihn gehen", sagte mein Vater ruhig.  
Mike drückte auf den Klingel Knopf der Garfields und ließ ihn erst wieder los, als sich nach einer Weile zögernd die Tür öffnete.  
"Sagen Sie, sind sie noch bei Trost?", fragte er Mr. Garfield wütend.  
Mr. Garfield sah ihn hilflos an.  
"Also sind Sie nicht in Schwierigkeiten?", fragte er verwundert und starrte in unsere Richtung.  
"Man hört ja die entsetzlichsten Dinge von diesen Mutanten..."

Mikes Gesichtsfarbe war die, einer reifen Tomate.  
"Nicht von_ diesen_ Mutanten!", brüllte er fast.  
Mrs. Garfield schob sich hinter ihren Mann.  
"Aber, diese _Dinger_...wir dachten..."  
"Vielleicht sollten Sie nicht nur denken, sondern auch ausnahmsweise mal _nach_denken!". Mike verzog den Mund und sah sie an.  
"Hätten Sie das nur getan. Wären Sie zumindest vorher einmal zu mir herübergekommen! Das Lustige ist, Sie hätten wahrscheinlich sogar ein Stück Pflaumen-Kuchen bekommen-denn wir wollen eigentlich nur Jeannies Geburtstag feiern!"  
Mike sah überhaupt nicht amüsiert aus, einfach nur verzweifelt.  
Mr. und Mrs Garfield glotzten wieder ungläubig zu uns herüber.  
"Jeannie?", fragte Mrs. Garfield und lächelte dünn,"sie ist also wieder zu Hause? Das freut mich aber für Sie- Geht es ihr wieder gut?"  
"So gut wie es ihr eben geht, wenn man am ihrem Geburtstag die Polizei auf den Hals hetzt", knurrte Mike und atmete tief ein.  
"Es geht mich ja nichts an, aber sind sie sicher, das es eine gute Idee ist ausgerechnet diese... Gestalten einzuladen?"  
Mike schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf.  
"Verdammt, Sie dumme Nuss, das ist Jeannie!"  
Mike drehte sich auf dem Absatz um und ließ die beiden stehen.

Ehepaar Garfield wechselte einen erschrockenen Blick.  
"Oh Mann...", sagte Mike und richtete seinen Blick zum Himmel, "lasst uns reingehen!"  
Ich schlich hinter den beiden her. An der Tür drehte ich mich noch einmal zu den Garfields um die immer noch dastanden als, wären sie versteinert und zu uns herüber glotzten.  
Vorsichtig schloss ich die Tür hinter mir.

„Ich hätte niemals hierher kommen sollen", sagte ich verzweifelt,"wohin ich auch gehe, ich bringe nur Ärger für die Menschen, die ich mag."  
Ich musste an Elaine denken.

„So darfst du nicht denken, Jeanny", sagte Mike und legte mir die Hand auf die Schulter.  
„Die Garfields sind einfach sehr dumm. Für mich ist es schon schwer zu begreifen, was mit dir passiert ist..."  
Er seufzte. „Aber wie sollen ausgerechnet die es verstehen?"

„Ist alles bereit?", fragte Hank Mike.  
Mike lächelte plötzlich .„Beinah." Dann verschwand er.

„Bereit?", fragte ich erstaunt, „Das hört sich ja fast an, als hättet ihr mich aus dem Haus gelockt, weil ihr irgendetwas ausgeheckt habt..."  
„Wer weiß das schon so genau?", sagte Hank und lachte.  
„Ihr könnt kommen!", rief Mike von draußen.  
Etwas unsicher sah ich meinen Vater an.  
"Was kommt jetzt?", fragte ich zögernd.  
"Jetzt gehst du einfach in den Garten..."

Ich nickte stumm und knöchelte zur Tür.  
Vorsichtig blinzelte ich in die Sonne.  
Ein vielstimmiges "Happy Birthday to you!" schallte mir entgegen.  
Meine ganze Familie saß im Garten und sah mich neugierig und ein wenig ängstlich an.  
Mein Großvater, meine Tante und mein Onkel, meine Cousinen.  
Ich fühlte mich der Ohnmacht ziemlich nahe.

"Was macht ihr alle hier?", fragte ich perplex.  
"Wir wollen mit dir Geburtstag feiern!", sagte mein Großvater sanft und stand auf, "oder haben wir uns etwa im Tag geirrt?"  
Ich schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf und legte meine Hand auf den Mund.  
Die Tränen waren reichlich nahe.

Das hatte Mike also ausgeheckt.

Deswegen wollte er mich unbedingt aus dem Haus haben.  
Ich sah meinen Großvater unsicher an.  
"Macht es Euch denn nichts aus, dass ich..ich meine das ich jetzt so bin?"  
Er sah mich von oben bis unten an.  
Dann lächelte er.  
"Es ist zugegebener Massen ziemlich ungewöhnlich", sagte er schließlich,"und gewiss werden wir alles falsch machen...aber wir sind deine Familie. Warum sollte es uns etwas ausmachen?"

Ich musste daran denken, wie ich meinen Vater damals das erste mal ohne Maske gesehen hatte.  
Ich wusste, wie merkwürdig es für Aussenstehende war.  
Meine Familie war erstaunlich tapfer und auch wenn sie natürlich noch ein wenig schüchtern waren, machten sie genau das richtige.

Es dauerte nicht lange, da hatte sich die schlimmste Verlegenheit gelöst und ich saß tatsächlich inmitten meiner Familie.  
Meine Cousinen fragten mich lauter seltsame Dinge. Aber es war besser sie fragten, als wenn sie sich abwendeten. Sie waren offenbar alle wild entschlossen, damit klar zukommen.

Mike und Hank sahen wirklich sehr zufrieden aus.  
"Danke Mike", sagte ich glücklich -"Wie hast du das nur hin bekommen?"  
"Ich habe so gut wie gar nichts gemacht", sagte er lächelnd.  
"Den Großvater hat allen den Marsch geblasen. Und er hat verdammt noch mal recht. Wir würden dich nicht einfach so fallen lassen. Wir sind deine Familie."  
Ich konnte mir lebhaft vorstellen, wie mein Großvater aufgestanden war.  
Aber ich verstand auch, warum meine Großmutter nicht hier war.  
Sie kam schon vorher -als einzige- mit mir überhaupt nicht klar.  
Das, was mit mir geschehen war, war viel zu viel für sie.

Keiner sprach es aus, aber es war klar, dass sie mich nicht wiedersehen wollte.  
Es war seltsam, vertraut und neu.

Mike ging ins Haus um etwas zu holen.  
Er kam nach einer Weile zurück.  
"Sieh mal, wen ich vor unserer Haustür aufgesammelt habe", sagte er grinsend,"Sie wussten nicht ob es dir recht ist, wenn sie einfach reinkommen...Ich bin davon ausgegangen, es geht schon in Ordnung"  
"Wer..?"

Erstaunt starrte ich zur Terassentür.

Da standen Leah und Sue!  
Erschrocken sprang ich auf den langen Bierzelttisch.  
"Ihr...?", fragte ich atemlos.  
Schlagartig war es totenstill. Alle sahen stumm und erwartungsvoll die beiden Mädchen an.  
Sue und Lea starrten mich an.  
Sue hielt sich an Leas neuen T-Shirt fest und versteckte sich ein wenig hinter ihr.  
"Das ist einfach nicht wahr, Leah. Sag, das ich träume", flüsterte sie entsetzt und beinahe unhörbar, aber laut genug für meine OhrenLeah achtete nicht auf sie.  
Sie stand nur da und sah aus, als wenn sie gleich anfangen würde, zu weinen.  
Ich wollte nicht, das sie weinte.  
Ich wollte nicht, dass die beiden mich so ansahen.  
"Was wollt ihr denn hier?", fragte ich und knöchelte über den Tisch.

"Es tut mir so verdammt leid, dass ich, das ich so dumm war...", sagte Leah und Tränen rannten ihr über die Wangen. "Aber ich habe niemals, niemals geglaubt, das ausgerechnet dir sowas schreckliches passiert -- Ich habe ja nicht mal gewusst, das sowas furchtbares überhaupt möglich ist."

"Schon gut, es ist nun mal passiert" sagte ich so ruhig, wie ich nur irgend konnte und hüpfte vom Tisch auf die Fliesen, "Ich bin was ich bin- also ist es wohl möglich"  
"Du...Du siehst so anders aus, deine Stimme ist so anders...", sagte Sue leise und schüttelte den Kopf. "Das ist echt unheimlich..."  
Ich sah sie verzweifelt an. Was sollte ich denn dazu sagen?  
"Wenn ihr nur gekommen seid, um mich an zuglotzen und mir zu erzählen, dass ich aussehe wie ein Monster, dann könnt ihr echt wieder gehen. Geht in in eine Geisterbahn wenn ihr das wollt", sagte ich verletzt.

Viele, _zu viele_ hatten mich so angesehen.   
Ich konnte es nicht aushalten, das meine besten Freundinnen da standen und mich ansahen.  
Nicht bei den beiden.  
Ich fühlte mich so verdammt hilflos.  
"Wir...wir wollten eigentlich-", sagte Leah hilflos, "Wir dachten, du hast uns noch gern und..."   
Sie schwieg und ließ verzweifelt die Schultern hängen.  
"Wie kommst du auch nur eine Sekunde darauf, es wäre nicht so?", flüsterte ich,"-nur weil ich _anders_ aussehe, als früher?"  
Verzweifelt schlug ich die Hände vor Gesicht und wendete mich ab.  
Es sollte einfach nur aufhören.   
Ich wollte genau diese Situation nicht.

"Jeanna?", Leas Stimme klang zögernd  
Ich sah mich vorsichtig um.  
Sie hatte sich hingekniet und streckte ihren Arm vorsichtig aus.  
"Im Fernsehen...Im Fernsehen bist du wenigstens aufrecht gegangen und-...Irgendwie sahst du viel mehr aus wie ..wie ein Mensch."  
"Ausgerechnet du hast das gesehen?"  
"Nik aus unserer alten Klasse, hat es aufgenommen. Er hat es mir übers Internet geschickt..."  
Sie nickte, um sich selbst zu bestätigen.  
"Ich, glaube ich habe da erst begriffen, das es wirklich wahr ist..Man, ist das cool, beim Präsidenten eingeladen--."

"Es war aber schrecklich da. Du hast übrigens recht gehabt, alles alte Säcke... _die meisten_...", ich lachte ein wenig gequält und warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf meinen Vater.

Alles in Hanks Augen sagte: "Du bist auf dem richtigen Weg"

"Warum gehst du plötzlich auf allen Vieren? Ich versteh das nicht. Wenn du auf zwei Beinen laufen kannst, warum hast du es nicht auf dem Flughafen gemacht und auch nicht eben? Es sieht so seltsam aus..."  
"Weißt du, ich kann es eigentlich nicht mehr- ich muss immer ein Korsett tragen, wenn ich es möchte..Ich meine, ich kann schon auf zwei Beinen gehen, aber...aber es sieht ziemlich lächerlich aus-weißt du-"  
Ich besah meine ausnahmsweise unbehandschuten Hände..  
Es hatte sich in den letzten Monaten eine richtige Hornhaut gebildet.  
Sue kniete sich ebenfalls hin.  
"Ist das Fell jetzt im Sommer nicht ziemlich warm?" fragte sie vorsichtig.  
"Ich glaube, ich hab mich dran gewöhnt. Es ist manchmal ein bisschen blöd sauber zu machen...ansonsten OK"  
"Wie fühlt es sich an?", fragte Leah.  
Ich dachte an das, was mein Vater damals gesagt hatte und grinste:"Wie Fell?"  
Vorsichtig berührten sie meine Arm.  
"Das ist ja total schön, ganz weich!", sagte Sue begeistert.  
"Ja, es ist unglaublich", stimmte Leah zu.  
Die beiden strichen vorsichtig über mein Fell.  
"Wenn ihr so weiter macht, fange ich noch an zu schnurren...", sagte ich.  
"Was ist, bleibst du eigentlich noch ein wenig hier- oder musst du gleich wieder in diese neue Schule?", fragte Leah.  
Unsicher sah ich Mike an, dann meinen Vater.  
"Wenn du es möchtest - Also von mir aus gern..", Mike lächelte,"solange Du es möchtest, das ist dein Zuhause..."  
"Aber dir ist schon klar, dass ich _nicht_ bleiben kann...", fügte mein Vater hinzu.  
Ich nickte.  
"Das heißt, ich sollte möglichst vermeiden, in größeres Schlamassel zu geraten, oder?"  
"Zum Beispiel. Aber wenn du glaubst, du schaffst das, solltest du es unbedingt versuchen."  
Hank zwinkerte.


	6. Epilog

Ich blieb tatsächlich.

Sogar den Rest der Ferien.  
Ich will jetzt nicht lügen und sagen, das alles nur schön war.  
Es war auch ziemlich anstrengend. Denn alle herum mussten sich ja erst mal an mich gewöhnen.  
Aber die meiste Zeit davon war es trotzdem schön.

Wir stellten trotzdem jeden Menge Blödsinn an.  
Aber brachte ich weder Sue noch Leah in ähnliche Schwierigkeiten wie Elaine. Zumindest in keine, in die die Polizei involviert war.  
Ich glaube, dass es wirklich einfacher ist damit klar zu kommen wenn man jünger ist.Denn die Erwachsenen hatten viel größere Probleme, sich an mich zu gewöhnen, als Leah und Sue.

Ich glaube, Sues Eltern glauben auch heute noch, es ist irgendwie schrecklich für mich. Dabei ist es das eigentlich ja nicht. Nur anders.  
Mike ist ziemlich tapfer.  
Bestimmt ist er manchmal noch ziemlich verwirrt, aber er kommt zurecht und lässt sich fast nie etwas anmerken. Er erzählt bestimmt regelmässig seinem eigenen Psychologen von mir. Jeder Psychologe hat nämlich einen Therapeuten..

Obwohl es wirklich ein toller, aufregender Sommer war, freute ich mich, als mein Vater mich am Samstag abholte und wir gemeinsam mit dem Taxi zum Institute fuhren.  
„Deine Haare sind ja schon wieder anders!", lachte er, als wir im Taxi saßen.  
„Was kann ich dafür, wenn sie so schnell wachsen?", fragte ich und grinste ihn unschuldig an.  
„Aber die pinken Strähnchen sind wohl kaum hinein gewachsen, oder?"  
Das Blut stieg mir in den Kopf.   
„Üm...nö...ich weiß. Leah fand, es würde mir stehen...außerdem wächst es ja bald wieder raus..."  
Er nickte amüsiert.„Hatte deine Mom nicht was von fünfzehn gesagt?", fragte er.  
„Komm Dad, wenn ich jetzt eh schon blaue Haare hab, ist das doch total irrelevant, oder?", meinte ich.

„Du kommst jetzt klar oder?", fragte er schließlich etwas ernster.  
„Oh ich denke, ich bin auf dem richtigen Weg.", antwortete ich und lächelte ihn an.  
"Wie sollte ich auch nicht? Ich habe eigentlich nichts verloren, sondern nur gewonnen. Ich habe zwei Väter, zwei Familien. Und Freunde-"  
Mein Vater nickte.  
„Eine ganze Menge sogar. Elaine hat mir mein Buch Vorgestern zurückgebracht, sie fand es ziemlich gut."  
„Ich soll dich übrigens von Malice grüßen - Bist du dir eigentlich sicher, dass sie wirklich in die Zukunft sehen kann?"  
„Auf ihre Art schon"  
"Niemals", sagte ich.  
„Wieso hat sie dir doch etwas verraten?"  
„Ja, aber das ist so absurd...ich glaube ihr kein Wort", ich grinste.  
Mein Vater sah mich entsetzt an.  
"Was denn Jeanny, etwas schlimmes...?"  
Ich schüttelte den Kopf.  
„Ausserdem ist es mein Leben. Ich entscheide, mit _wem_ ich zusammen sein will..."  
„Aha, _sowas_ hat sie dir verraten?", sagte mein Vater ein wenig befremdet.  
"Aber das hat noch ein wenig Zeit oder? Du bist erst vierzehn..."  
„Darauf kannst du wetten- niemals sag ich dir. Eher bring ich den kleinen Kater um."  
Ich verschränkte die Arme vor dem Bauch und warf mich gegen die Lehne.  
Hank sah einigermaßen entsetzt aus. „Oh bitte, ich hoffe du sprichst _nicht_ von Gibs-"  
„Wie geht es Dana?", fragte ich schnell.  
„Ein wenig besser, momentan. Es ist trotzdem gut, dass die beiden endlich zu mir gezogen sind"  
„So?" Ich sah ihn fragend an.  
„Sie ist ein wenig ungeschickt, derzeit. Gestern ist sie sie in der Dusche kleben geblieben. Du kannst dir vorstellen, dass sie ziemliche Panik hatte...June hat ihr schließlich gezeigt, wie sie wieder los kommt."  
„Wenn ihr das nächste mal renoviert, gibt es bestimmt eine Grundsatzdiskussion.", sagte ich kichernd.  
„Wieso das?", fragte Hank erstaunt  
„Naja, Fliesen oder Strukturputz"  
„Von dieser Seite habe ich es noch nie betrachtet. Ich hoffe doch, du hältst dann zu mir- Wir sind übrigens da!", sagte Hank.

Er hatte recht.  
Wir fuhren gerade auf den Vorplatz der Schule.  
Es war schon einiges los.  
Viele der Schüler wurde gerade gebracht oder standen schon auf dem Hof.  
Etwas verloren stand ein rothaariges Mädchen in einem grünen Pullover und Jeans auf dem Platz und sah sich um.  
„Rahne!" brüllte ich, riss die Autotür auf und hopste heraus.  
Sie drehte sich zu mir um. Ihr Gesicht hellte sich auf.  
„Krümel!",schrie sie beinahe hysterisch und wir hüpften uns in die Arme.

Hank stieg ebenfalls aus dem Auto und entlud den Kofferraum.  
Mrs Munroe kam über den Hof geschlendert, sah zu uns herüber und lächelte.  
Dann verschränkte sie die Arme vor der Brust.  
„Bist du dir sicher, dass du das richtige Mädchen aus New Jersey mitgebracht hast?", fragte sie grinsend und sah zu uns.  
„Ich denke schon", sagte Hank,"Ihr werdet vermutlich noch eure helle Freude mit ihr haben, Sie ist schwer zu bändigen!"  
„Oh", sagte sie schmunzelnd,"Wenn es nach mir geht, dann habe ich lieber ein wildes, selbstbewusstes kleines Biest im Haus, als ein unglückliches."


	7. Anmerkungen

Alle offiziellen Marvelchars sind Eigentum von Marvel bzw dem Movie Department, der Firma.Alle anderen Chars sind auf meinem Mist gewachsen.

-Synästhesie gibt es wirklich, ebenso Eidetiker wie Jeanna einer ist.

-Lil Falls gibt es tatsächlich in New Jersey- ob es da so aussieht, weiß ich nicht.

- Bethesda liegt nordwestlich vom District und ist übrigens Firmensitz von Lookheed.

Die Lyrics von Crucify und Cartoon Heroes gehören Tori Amos und Aqua. Das Lied Hollywood Baseball ist von System of a down (S.O.A.D) Bobby zitiert Bela B.  
Jeanna singt „Breathe" von Melissa Etheridge für Hank.  
Zweiraumwohnungs gleichnamiges Lied ist schuld am Namen Elaine;)  
Es befinden sich Unmenengen an Zitaten oder Anspielungen in der Geschichte, nicht nur die als solche ausgewiesen sind.So.auch von Shakespeare. und Twain- wenigstens die zu nennen  
Hank bezieht sich auf die erste Folge von Talespin, wo Luies Eröffnungsatz „sometimes i feel like working in a Zoo" ist.

**Ich war noch nie in Amerika. Mein Lateinunterricht liegt schon ziemlich lange zurück. Ich kann nicht Skateboardfahren.  
Alle Fehler die sich hieraus ergeben, sind ganz allein meine Schuld**  
.(so nun habe ich mich auch noch schön niquisch enschuldigt)  
-niqueo


End file.
